


What that dog doing?

by taetor_tot



Series: Him [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Corpse is running on gay instincts alone, Corpse n Sykkuno are the cutest murder couple, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Unresolved Sexual Tension, corpse is baby, sykkuno is baby, sykkuno is stressed, they are in love it’s so gross, yee yee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetor_tot/pseuds/taetor_tot
Summary: Sykkuno was meant to go on another mission without Corpse. Corpse doesn’t allow that. It goes wrong very quickly.Or; Sykkuno trying desperately to hide the fact that Corpse is an alien, while Corpse couldn’t care less because he’s too busy trying to woo Sykkuno.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Him [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008765
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	What that dog doing?

**Author's Note:**

> I know there’s 11 crewmates shuthefuckup I lovethemallilldrinkthemilkfromyobones
> 
> Also! Pretend Mira is a ship instead of a base pls thanks.
> 
> ALsO!! This is set right after ‘how do I say I like you? (help him murder)’!!!!
> 
> 2nd chapter better be shorter or I’ll beat myself the fuck up.

Surprisingly it only took two hours for Sykkuno and Corpse to get cleared. 

Sykkuno had made a whole plan to clear the both of them. He even had Corpse throw out Reds body since it was obviously not an alien that had killed them. Everyone else’s bodies remained in their shredded state wherever Corpse had done the deed. It was fine, perfect really. Sykkuno would pin it on red and explain to the officials on Earth* that they were an alien and he and Corpse managed to get rid of him. 

A really simple plan but fool proof.

Except, once they landed on Earth*, they were both immediately taken to HQ where only a handful of officials were present. Sykkuno explained the situation and half of them left before he’d even finished.

At the end of his explanation they were both given the okay. Nobody bothered to check their identities, not even Corpse who hadn’t taken his suit off and had gone back into his angry gloomy mood once he was surrounded by humans.

Either way Sykkuno had never been happier for a poopy “government”.

And now here they were; Sykkuno holding Corpses hand as they made their way back out of the city and towards base.

“We can hop on another ship, just the two of us,” Sykkuno whispered to Corpse inside the taxi, eyeing the driver who looked incredibly bored.

Their fingers were tangled together between them and Sykkuno wished Corpse would at least remove his gloves.

“Will you bring more plants?”

Sykkuno huffed and Corpse snickered, knocking their shoulders together. “I’ll bring,” Sykkuno hesitated, “some weeds.”

The trip back to base wasn’t too long, especially with the both of them arguing about which plant was the best for a long trip.

(“Clematis,” Corpse rumbled.

Sykkuno gawked, appalled that the man–er, alien–he’d killed for has actually just said that. “You’re saying that just because they grow fast,” Sykkuno said, crossing his arms when Corpse did nothing to deny it.

“I don’t have to wait so long to eat,” Corpse explained instead, voice lilting in amusement.)

And okay. Yeah, Sykkuno hadn’t slept for over 36 hours so maybe his brain wasn’t working the best. Maybe he completely forgot he actually has friends who would be worried about him. Maybe showing up to base, where they practically live, with a man they’ve never seen isn’t the best idea. Maybe Sykkuno should take a little nap.

“Sykkuno!”

Said man jolted, barely having stepped out of the taxi when his name was called.

“Oh! Uh, Rae,” Sykkuno felt Corpse huddle close behind him, the car driving off. “Hi?”

Rae scoffed, stomping closer before Sykkunos vision shifted. Then he was looking at a wall of black and he blinked rapidly. Corpse had moved to stand in front of him.

Rae snorted and Sykkuno moved to stand beside Corpse, awkwardly patting the taller males tense back. “And…who’s this?” Rae asked, tone light but eyes narrowed up at Corpse.

“This is Corpse,” Sykkuno said quickly. “H-he was on the ship with me, and uhm–”

“Sykkuno?”

“Is that Sykkuni?!”

“Oh my god, Sykkunos back!”

Too many people to count started to trickle out of the food tent, others poking their heads out of nearby cabins. Sykkunos could feel Corpses hackles rising.

“Let’s talk somewhere else,” Sykkuno said quickly, grabbing Corpses clenched fist and prying the fingers apart until he could slip his own fingers between.

Rae stared at their hands but nodded, motioning for them to follow her before she started to weave her way past the growing crowd.

Sykkuno dragged Corpse along, apologizing to everyone he passed and promising to catch up later. Although a lot of them were looking at Corpse rather than paying too much attention to him.

He had a guess that everyone already knew that only two people came back from the ship full of ten. Sykkuno grimaced, knowing that’s all anyone would ask him about as the days passed.

Eventually they made it to a familiar cabin, Rae slipping in and leaving Sykkuno to fumble with the closing door. Corpse catches it with his free hand and nudges Sykkuno forward. The shorter mumbles his thanks and slips under his arm, flushing when he finds Rae and now Toast scrutinizing him.

“Oh, hi Toast!” His voice cracks and Sykkuno cringes. Corpse shuts the door and stands too close behind him.

Toast greets him with a wave but his focus is on Corpse.

“Okay, I’ve waited,” Rae exclaimed suddenly, arms crossing dramatically. “Now explain who that is and what that is,” her hand points accusingly to the twos joined hands.

Sykkuno chuckles awkwardly but no one else looks amused and he sighs. “Can we sit first? We just came back from HQ.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, pulling Corpse to sit on Toasts very uncomfortable couch. He’d only bought it because he thought it was sexy. Sykkuno didn’t have the heart to tell him it was ugly.

“You’re sitting. Now explain.”

Sykkuno pulled his hand free from Corpse, rubbing both sweaty palms on his jeans. It didn’t matter that Corpse was still completely suited up; what if Sykkunos sweaty hands left a wet patch? Oh no. Oh god. Now he has to check to make sure he didn’t.

“Sykkuno?” Rae had stepped forward but her eyes were were bouncing between him and Corpse.

“Sorry, I’m,” he exhaled. Corpse hadn’t moved since they sat, his gloved hand limp between them. “I’m just a little tired.”

Neither Toast or Rae looked convicted in the slightest but they both knew better than push him.

“Uh, I guess I should explain everything huh?”

Nods.

“Alright. Well. This is Corpse,” he motions to his right at the unmoving body beside him. “He’s my new, he’s…er, w-we’re friends.”

Corpse jostles and moves closer, throwing a heavy arm to rest on the couch behind him.

Rae already looks ready to burst and Sykkuno fights back the urge to curl into himself. Instead he tugs at his red sweater and hopes that he doesn’t end up the same color at the end of his explaination.

“It was, it seemed like a normal mission. Do some recon and then spend some months in the ship doing tasks. But then,” he hesitated, the image of a body ripped in half still burned into his eyes. “People started dying. N-not in any normal w-ways.”

Toast raised his brow and Sykkuno sighed. “They were murdered, s-stabbings.”

Rae gasped and Corpse moved even closer.

Oh. He completely forgot to tell Corpse that nobody here knew that he was meant to kill the crewmates. That Sykkuno was lying to just about everyone of who he truly was.

Now that he thought about. Sykkuno hadn’t gotten any message from his people about whether or not he’d passed. He’d even tried messaging them but got nothing in return. Sykkuno was only slightly worried. Passing the “test” meant leaving.

“Who did it?”

“I don’t know theyre name b-but it was a r-red crewmate,” Sykkuno repeated the same lines he told HQ. “Me and Corpse managed to get him out through airlock.”

It was silent, tense and so uncomfortable that Sykkunos fingers started twisting at the strings of his sweater with too much force.

“Sykkuno,” Raes voice was soft in the heavy silence and it had the older looking at her in concern. Surprisingly Rae looked worried, sad and even a bit angry.

She moved forward and Sykkuno was a bit shocked when he felt her arms wrap around him. A hug? Oh this was nice. Also a bit weird since Rae was standing and he was sitting.

There was a tug at the back of his sweater and then Sykkuno was being wrangled out of Raes arms, his friend yelping angrily as she was pushed away.

“What the hell?! Sykkuno get–“

“Corpse!” Sykkuno scolded, turning around and shaking the taller mans hands off of him. Corpse immediately shrunk, shoulders drawing in and hands clasping together in his lap.

Sykkuno softened just as quickly. “They’re friends Corpse, I swear that they’re perfectly fine,” he said carefully, slowly reaching to take one of Corpses hands again. The other latched onto the hand when offered. “They’re not going to hurt me or take me away, I promise.”

Corpses helmet bobbed up, complete darkness despite being in a room with lighting. Sykkuno smiled when he felt his gaze on him, gentle and uncovered.

Corpse seemed to deflate, leaning back onto the couch but keeping Sykkunos hand.

The shorter man hummed, happy that Corpse finally seemed to relax.

Toast cleared his throat and Corpse tensed up.

Okay. He was trying to relax.

Rae was still glaring at Corpse, looking ready to throttle but Toast just looked amused.

“Eh, he’s sorry,” Sykkuno said hesitantly.

Rae scoffed and Toast snorted. “He literally hasn’t said a single thing since he’s gotten here,” Rae grumbled, fianlly retreating to stand beside Toast once again.

Sykkuno shrugged. “He’s shy?”

“He seems to really like you,” Toast said without missing a beat.

And Sykkuno blushed, stammering as his face grew brighter when Corpse squeezed his hand.

“Is he,” Rae backtracked. “Can he speak?”

Sykkuno, happy to move past his spiraling embarrassment, started to speak past a stutter.

Until Corpses deep voice reverberated through the room, knocking the short breathes out of Sykkunos lungs. 

“I speak when I want to.”

Oh. Sykkuno had missed that. Really missed the sound and feel of Corpses voice. And he spoke! To humans that weren’t Sykkuno!

“Holy shut Sykkuno, where do you find these people?” Toast wheezed, completely amused and the opposite of Rae.

“Huh?”

Corpse settled back and Sykkuno stared questiongly up at Toast.

“You’ve been on two missions and you’ve brought back four strays now,” Toast explained, nudging a stony faced Rae. “We still don’t know who the fuck Dream is.”

Rae cracked, rolling her eyes when Sykkuno smiled sheepishly, hand covering it as per usual. “He didn’t have anywhere to go so I invited him to our base…”

“I’m almost 100% certain he’s a criminal,” Rae said. Sykkuno wanted to disagree but Rae clapped her hands together, startling him. “But! We’re talking about you! And how you somehow escaped from being murdered!”

“Oh...yeah,” Sykkuno said lamely. Alright. More lying to his friends. “Well, like I said it was red and that was that. We got them out and got back without any trouble after.”

Rae was looking sad again but Toast had a finger to his chin, thinking. Oh no.

“Why the hell is HQ sending you on another mission after all that?”

“W-what?”

Toast sighed, moving to his room and coming back not a second later with a Manila folder. He handed it to Sykkuno and the older opened it to see a roster of names and a destination. Oh poop. “We’re going on Mira? For four months? In two days?” Sykkunos voice pitched higher the more he read. “C-corpse isn’t here.”

The suited man didn’t react, surprisingly, and only patted his back as he felt panic start to take hold of his throat.

“We can probably switch him for X,” Rae said quickly, mumbling under her breath just a moment later “I sure fucking hope he gets kicked out.”

Toast shook his head. “Too last minute. Your new stray is just going to have to wait for you here.”

Sykkuno swallowed, turning to Corpse with wide eyes and only seeing his worried reflection in his black helmet. Corpse raised a hand and stroked Sykkunos pale cheek, once, before dropping back onto his lap.

Rae cleared her throat and Sykkuno wrenched his eyes away from Corpse, anxiety thrumming through his veins. Raes gentle smile helped. Just a bit. “I’m guessing Corpse is gonna stay in your cabin?”

Sykkuno nodded.

“You should take him now. Order some clothes so he can get out of that stuffy suit,” Rae said, Toast nodding along slowly. “Everyone’s excited to see you again–no pressure though, come out whenever you’re ready!”

Another nod and Sykkuno jerkily stood up, Corpse easing up with his knees popping almost painfully. He should feed him soon.

Sykkuno manages to hug his friends goodbye without Corpse interrupting this time, promising he’d come out for dinner before leaving the cabin.

It’s a silent walk to Sykkunos own cabin, no one outside. No one there to eye the way Sykkuno stumbling every other step and Corpse catching him by their intertwined hands.

Sykkuno cabin was a pale green, a little shed just behind that Sykkuno headed towards. Inside was a variety of plants and it pained Sykkuno but he’d rather Corpse eat than starve just because he couldn’t let go of a couple of plants.

Corpse hesitated still. Sykkuno smiled up at him, dropping their clasped hands and gesturing to the plants. “I don’t mind, take as much as you want Corpse,” he said honestly.

Corpse took heavy steps forward and Sykkuno turned to close the rickety door behind them. The taller silently picked a pot up, one filled with wild violets. Sykkunos smile scrunched in confusion. “Are you sure? That’s a weed, w-wouldn’t it taste worse than a, than an actual flower plant?” He asked as Corpse walked back towards him.

“They taste fine. Grow fast too,” Corpse replied, reaching back with his free hand and unlocking his helmet.

Sykkuno had to force himself not to turn around. “Y-you’re gonna eat h-here?”

The helmet was pulled off and Sykkuno choked. He definitely wasn’t used to Corpse yet.

Dark curls bounced as they fell forward and over Corpse eyes. Both were bright red and staring intently at Sykkuno. “Doors closed and I’m fucking starving,” he glanced away, dropping the helmet onto the floor. “I can see you better without it on, too.”

Heat filled Sykkuno cheeks, but a shy smile also tugged at them. “Oh Jesus, uh, I-I missed seeing y-you,” Sykkuno muttered, hand covering his face when Corpses eyes snapped onto him.

Luckily the other didn’t start teasing him, his hunger winning out as he yanked a purple flower off the plant and popped it into his mouth.

Eventually Sykkuno deemed his face red free and lowered his hands, startling when Corpse was still staring at him, the weed in his hands almost completely gone.

“Uh, when I leave for the mission you can just come back here to e-eat,” Sykkuno said quickly, wringing his hands together anxiously. “I’ll bring some more back from where we’re going too! B-but eat as much as you want–“

Corpse frowned, swallowing the last of the plant as his pale lips pulled down. “I’m going with you though?”

“Er, no?” Sykkuno said slowly, confused.

Corpses frown wobbled in hurt. “You don’t want me coming?”

“I-I mean you can’t! It’s already full and you’re not in the list,” Sykkuno explained hurriedly with his hands raised in defense. “I want you to c-come but…”

Corpse stared at him for a moment before his eyes scrunched up and he smiled just barely. “I’ll come Sy, don’t worry.”

Okay. Sykkuno is very worried now.

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧

The couple days leading to launch were nice. Sykkuno introduced Corpse to most of his friends and, much to Raes annoyance, he was actually nice. He didn’t speak to them but he wasn’t hogging Sykkuno and snapping at anyone who came too close. He even shook a couple peoples hands!

“He doesn’t have other clothes he can wear?” Ludwig had asked, watching Corpse, who was still completely decked out in his black space suit, nod along to whatever Rae and Leslie were talking about.

Sykkuno chuckled, fixing his hair nervously. “He, Corpse is really shy about his face,” Sykkuno said.

“We have masks,” Jack said from his other side, swinging an arm over his shoulder. “Or is that not enough?”

Sykkuno was almost a hundred percent sure it wasn’t enough. Corpse, despite being the hottest man Sykkuno has ever seen, was still too anxious to show anyone his face. Even with Sykkuno; he’d always fidget until Sykkuno cupped his face and soothed him. It was something that Sykkuno never asked the reason for. He’d wait for Corpse to tell him, if ever.

So he shrugged, noticing Corpse pointing his way and promptly leaving the two women to bicker on their own. 

Sykkuno couldn’t help smiling the closer he got; until he was standing before him, reaching for his willing hand.

Jack moved his arm and Ludwig sighed. “I can’t believe I missed my chance.”

Sykkuno spluttered. “L-Ludwig?!”

The other sighed again, dramatic and uncaring that Corpse was now squeezing between the two. “You had to go to space and find yourself a man! I thought we had something–but clearly I’m not your type,” he ended with a smug smirk in Corpses direction.

Sykkuno chuckled awkwardly, quickly mentioning that he was exhausted in hopes of getting everyone’s attention away from him. It barely worked, both Jack and Ludwig teasing him and hollering as he pulled Corpse in an abrupt retreat to his cabin.

“I like them,” Corpse said as he flopped onto the soft couch.

Sykkuno busied himself with poking at some plants at the windowsill, facing away from Corpse just so he doesn’t see the color on his face. “T-thats good. They’re all really good friends,” Sykkuno said fondly, picking at some pesky weeds. “You’ll have fun with them while I’m gone!”

A moment of silence and then Corpse was speaking again, voice tinged with amusement. “Ludwig isn’t your type?”

Sykkuno almost knocked over his plant. “He was j-joking! It was a joke!”

“Hmm,” the couch creaked. “Rae said something similar earlier too…”

Sykkuno turned, slightly panicked and also stupidly enjoying that Corpse was back to teasing him. “What? No. Rae wouldn’t, eh, she,” he wheezed before lowering his head to stare at the hardwood. “Ugh, what'd she say?”

Corpse snickered, “am I your type Sy?”

He turned tail and ran; ignoring Corpses laughter that followed just behind him. He ran until he was in his room, flopping onto the bed face first in hopes it’d swallow him whole.

The door shut just a second after and then there was weight pressing at either sides of his shoulders, jostling him. Sykkunos nerves flared but his heart thrummed when he felt hair tickle at the back of his red neck. “Sy, I was joking,” Corpse breathed against his neck, knees settling on the bed to properly cage Sykkuno in. “Cmon, I already know you’re into me–“

“Corpse!” Sykkuno grumbled, turning his head just slightly so he could glare at the other from the corner of his eye.

Sykkuno could only see a single red eye and it was scrunched in a smile. “Turn over for me?”

The shorter hesitated before turning to lay on his back, graced with the sight of Corpse smiling toothily, canines sharp. Sykkuno couldn’t help his own shy smile, resisting the urge to cover it. Corpse told him he’d liked his smile.

“I like you,” Corpse said, the word still sounding strange and stilted. But god did Sykkuno like the sound of it. “I like you a lot Sykkuno.”

Sykkunos smile widened but tried to tamp it down by biting his bottom lip. Red eyes narrowed down on them and Sykkunos skin felt too tight, too hot. He bit harder.

The bed shook and Corpse reached a hand up, cold thumb brushing Sykkunos bottom lip before tugging it free from Sykkunos teeth. Sykkuno couldn’t help the little gasp, couldn’t help it when his tongue slipped out and skimmed Corpses thumb. 

The red of his eyes burned brighter and he licked his own lips. Sykkuno wanted so desperately to push and just…kiss. But the thumb was pressing back onto his lip, sliding against the seam and Sykkuno automatically opened up.

Was that Sykkuno breathing? No, it felt like he’d stopped breathing long ago. It was Corpse, his breath heavy and hand shaking as it slowly pushed into Sykkunos mouth.

There was a loud knock at the door that kept going even when Sykkuno jolted, almost biting Corpses thumb. But Corpse, red faced and wide eyed, groaned, deep and wracking through Sykkunos body and oh. He liked being bit.

“Sykkunoooo!”

Said male almost whines when Corpse pulled back, sitting on his heels and letting Sykkuno sit up too. “This better be fucking important,” Corpse hissed, standing up and snatching his helmet from the ground. He put it on aggressively and Sykkuno winced.

“SYKKUNOO!”

But the taller stomped out the room and most likely to the door. Sykkuno could hear the slam as the front door hit the wall.

“SY–oh hi Corpse!” It was Rae. “Jeesh I can feel you glaring at me.”

A pause and Sykkuno strained to hear them past his loudly thumping heart.

“Okay, okay, just tell him we’re all having dinner tonight, last meal together and all.”

The door slammed shut and Corpse stomped his way back to the room. He yanked the helmet off and threw it to the floor before jumping onto an unsuspecting Sykkuno. 

Sykkuno gasped, all of Corpses weight knocking him back to lie on the bed again and leaving his lungs empty. “C-Corpse,” he wheezed, sucking in air as Corpse moved to rest his head against Sykkunos chest.

“Sykkuno,” Corpse said into his chest, curly hair tickling the shorter mans chin. “It’s dinner time.”

Sykkuno giggled, warmth wrapping around his body despite how cold Corpse was. “You’re not gonna let me get up like this.”

“Nope.”

Another giggle and Sykkuno tangled his thin fingers into Corpses black curls. Corpse sighed, melting even further against Sykkuno. “I’m hungry,” Sykkuno lied.

“I can make you something,” Corpse mumbled quickly, wiggling his arms around and under Sykkunos waist. It was a bit uncomfortable laying over his arms but Sykkuno would die before saying that. “Ravioli? Want some ravioli?”

“You don’t know what that is,” Sykkuno said through a smile.

“It’s food…” Corpse trailed off unsurely. “Dream said it was.”

Sykkuno laughed, hugging Corpses head and almost bursting when Corpse returned the hug.

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧

“Alright!” Toast clapped his hands once, scowling when nobody stopped to pay attention. Aside from Sykkuno. “Assholes! It’s role call time!”

Slowly everyone quieted down and at least pretended to pay attention. “Good. Everyone say goodbye to whoever? Doesn’t matter, here we go.” Toast slapped a clipboard and yelled at everyone to get in a line in front of the ship doors.

Sykkuno stood at the end, feeling more than sad at not being able to say goodbye to Corpse. He’d looked everywhere for him that morning but no one had even seen him. Sykkuno had to dig his nails into his palm to stop from crying. It wasn’t like he was leaving forever. And, and he’d see Corpse when he got back. Sykkuno was just being dramatic.

“You okay?” An accented voice asked softly.

Sykkuno blinked the haze from his eyes and looked up. Ash stared back worriedly, dark blue helmet resting against her hip. “Y-yeah, I’m just–I stayed up late last night.”

Ash smiled wickedly and Sykkuno wanted to take his words back.

“With Corpse, right?” Her voice amused as Sykkuno spluttered. “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.”

“Ash, no, no, that’s not–I didn’t–”

“Hurry up, your two are last,” Toast called out.

Sykkuno slapped a hand over his pink face and let Ash drag him up the ramp and past Toast and through the door.

Toast followed behind and locked the doors shut, punching in a code that sealed the air in.

Everyone was milling around, already sitting down and asking when food was coming.

Sykkuno smiled behind his hand and lowered it to just cover his mouth. It’d been a while since he’d been with his friends.

The cafeteria was filled with colorful suits. Poki in her brown suit trying to get Raes red helmet on properly. Jack in his bright green suit talking to Karl in his purple. Leslie was in orange and sticking to Tina who was yellow.

Then there was 5up in a pink suit who was trying to buy a drink from the vending machine and finally Xqc in white. He was. He was sitting there, helmet on and surprisingly quiet.

While Xqc doesn’t have the best rap sheet for missions and socialization, Sykkuno had no problems with the man and was always treated with the respect everyone else told him Xqc had none of.

“Alright, you guys know what to do,” Toast called out, waving his hand. “Go on. Get!”

They all scattered with laughter and Sykkuno said a quick goodbye to Ash. She tried to call back to him but Sykkuno was long gone; alone and heading for the much bigger area for plants.

He’d forgotten how much he liked being alone. Corpse never made him feel off, like he needed space after some time together. It was nice. But now Sykkuno was alone and…lonely.

He sighed, waving at 5up half heartedly when they passed in the hallway. The pink crewmate immediately turned around and stuck to his side. “Whats up Sykkuno?” He asked, hands behind his back.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re looking like a kicked puppy,” 5up explained in bemusement.

Sykkuno wanted to deny the claim but an alert sounded off before Raes voice filtered through the halls. “Hold hands, we’re taking off in 5–“

The ship rumbled and 5up cursed as they stumbled. 5up managed to steady him with a hand on his shoulder and nudged him towards the office. “There should be some seats in there.”

Sure enough there were plenty and 5up pushed him into the first one before taking a seat. They both knew what to do and had barely secured themselves when the pressure increased and they slammed back against the seats.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna throw up,” the pink crewmate grit out.

Sykkuno patted his tense hand. He hadn’t ever gotten sick but he’d been around enough people to never want to see someone throw up again. “Almost over,” Sykkuno said lightly.

5up groaned and then the gravity evened out and they could breath. Sykkuno was quick to unbuckle, helping his friend when he only slumped in his seat. “You can stay as long as you want,” Sykkuno said softly as he undid the last buckle of 5ups seat, “I’ll be in the greenhouse if you need me.”

A half hearted wave and Sykkuno was back on his way to his haven.

The greenhouse on Mira was always a sight. Plants filled every corner and there was a large alien species right in the middle. It was protected, or contained, within thick glass but Sykkuno always spent the most time sitting beside it. He likes to think it’d smell really good. Toast says it smells like ass but he doesn’t believe him. 

The greenhouse itself was behind sealed doors that needed a passcode, one Sykkuno always remembered. So he was quick in getting and as always, he smiled once he stepped foot inside.

The doors shut behind him and Sykkuno breathed.

He could smell anything with his helmet but that never stopped him.

Sykkuno moved to the left corner where there were strange cotton ball looking plants. Despite how they looked they caused the tiniest of cuts when in direct contact with skin. They stung and Sykkuno had found out they contained a mild toxin. But he’d found that out after Miyoung had come crying to him about how itchy her hands were.

The memory had him snickering as he nudged the drying plant. Clearly the last people on the ship hadn’t cared properly for the plants.

He huffed, missing the rattling of a vent as he mumbled to himself.

Sykkuno didn’t miss it when the vent flew open and it’s grate stuck into the thick glass of the alien plant casing. Nope. Sykkuno almost screamed. Almost. Except a familiar black suit crawled out of the vent and Sykkuno gasped, eyes widening in disbelief.

“Corpse?!” He yelped, jogging over to the vent just as the taller finished pulling himself out.

“Sy,” Corpse said gently, no hesitation when he pulled the shorter in for a hug.

Sykkunos head was swimming but he hugged back tightly, squeezing Corpses waist before finally pushing back. Corpse his arms around him and Sykkuno huffed. “W-what are you doing here Corpse? You shouldn’t, I mean, h-how?”

“The vents on these things are really easy to slip into,” Corpse said, poking Sykkunos side.

He barely squirmed, mind still processing. “But…why?”

“I told you I was coming with you.”

Sykkuno pushed away again and Corpse let him, his arms falling limp against his sides. He shouldn’t be here. How was he going to explain this to everyone else? How–wait. No one went down to storage, or admin. Most were at the launchpad. Okay. Sykkuno exhaled. He could do this.

“Did you not want me here?” Corpse asked.

Sykkuno shook his head, grabbing Corpses hand in quick reassurance. “No, no! I’m just trying to think of the best way to not get you in trouble,” Sykkuno explained, smiling at the darkness of Corpse helmet.

Corpses answering hum of happiness was felt up Sykkunos arm. “I’ll call a meeting and explain everything,” Sykkuno said, standing up and pulling Corpse along with him.

They barely made it out of the greenhouse before 5up ran into them. The pink crewmate gasped, breathed, then gasped again when he looked at Corpse. “When’d–Sykkuno?!”

Sykkuno bit his tongue. “I’ll explain in a bit! I’m calling a meeting for everyone.”

5up eyed Corpse warily but nodded and followed behind the pair.

Surprisingly no one else was seen on the way to cafeteria, something Sykkuno was relieved over. He made it to admin in record time and let Corpse press the button.

Slowly everyone gathered, obviously confused when they saw Corpse sitting at the table with Sykkuno and 5up.

“Who the hell is that?” Xqc called out, the last to enter.

No one said anything or sat down. Sykkuno shifted uncomfortably. This was feeling a lot like his last mission.

“Uhm, so Corpse snuck on,” Sykkuno started anxiously. “He was–“ he hesitated. 5up saw him enter the greenhouse alone and exit with Corpse. Saying he found Corpse in storage wouldn’t make sense. “Hiding in the greenhouse when I found him.”

It was silent for a moment. “Don’t tell me; he did this for you,” Poki spoke up from beside Leslie.

Sykkuno raised his shoulders to his ears. That seemed to be the cue for everyone to start their teasing.

“How cute!”

“Clingy if you ask me.”

“No one is Toast, let the couple go through their honeymoon phase.”

“Where will he be sleeping?”

“With Sykkuno, duh.”

Corpse chuckled quietly, just loud enough for Sykkuno to hear it through the noise of everyone. It didn’t help Sykkunos burning face; especially when Corpse let go of his hand to pull him closer by the loops on the hip of his space suit.

Some of the girls cooed. All the boys awed.

“Who the fuck is he,” Xqc voice pierced through, arms crossed over his white suit. “Do I gotta repeat myself for the third time?”

“Relax, it’s just Sykkunos boyfriend,” Toast answered, voice tinted with irritation.

Sykkuno shook his head rapidly. “Er, no he’s not–well, I mean, C-corpse is uhh…”

“Boyfriends!” Rae repeated.

Corpse hummed, hooking an arm around Sykkunos waist and half hugging him against his side. Sykkuno froze for a split second before turning the visor light to try and save face.

“I don’t give a shit about that, why is he here?” Xqc asked, eyeing them both oddly.

“Didn’t you hear Sykkuno? He snuck on,” Karl said, sliding in to sit beside 5up who was tapping at Sykkunos dark helmet.

Xqc looked ready to burst and if Sykkuno wasn’t so busy trying to stop listening to Corpses multiple heartbeats he would’ve at least tried to remedy the visible storm coming. Instead he was just as surprised as everyone else when Xqc started yelling.

“Those two were on the ship where everyone was killed huh? Didn’t they kill them? Seems like the big guy wouldn’t have a problem, or maybe he did it,” Xqc pointed to Sykkuno, stepping closer.

Corpse growled, curling around Sykkuno and knocking helmets. The green crewmate gasped. Everyone else went quiet and oh. This really was unfolding just like the last mission. Except now, Sykkuno was hyper aware of the fact that Corpse isn’t human.

Sykkuno swallowed audibly.

“Okayyy,” Toast dragged out, the room still tense. “We can’t really go back and drop him off. He’ll stay with Sykkuno and help where he can.”

“What?!”

Toast glare was strong and Xqc wisely kept silent. “There’s nothing else we can do.”

Xqc clicked his tongue. “Just stay away from me,” he said before stomping away.

Sykkuno wasn’t sure if he was taking to Corpse or him...or both. Either way Corpse tucked him even closer to his chest.

Toast snapped at everyone else to get to it and they begrudgingly listened. Well, most of them did.

Jack and Ash came over to their table, sitting opposite of them with matching grins. “Sleeping together again, Sykkuno?”

5up snickered and Karl gasped. Sykkuno knocked his helmet against Corpse in his hurry to deny it. “I already, I told you that w-wasn’t what I m-meant Ash!”

Ash giggled as Karl started to complain. “Ludwig is going to be devastated when he hears this,” Karl cried out, stumbling to stand. “I can’t even look at you anymore, I’m leaving.” Karl faked a sob the whole way out of cafeteria.

Sykkuno couldn’t help the giggle; Karl was so funny. Everyone else at the table was already making fun of him. Sykkunos smile remained as he looked on and he was glad his visor light was off.

“You two are cute,” Jack said suddenly and Sykkuno flushed again, wiggling Corpses arms.

Corpse grunted, tightening his arms around his waist and effectively stopping Sykkunos anxious movement. Felt good to have his strong arms around him. Relaxing when he really focused on it, the way his hearts would sync up when he was really calm. And he was calm right now.

“Really cute,” 5up said bitterly, leaning back a bit and looking at them with a curl of his lip. “I’m so fucking single.”

Sykkunos neck was starting to get sweaty. “Guys, we’re not d-dating or anything like that.”

All three gave him a blank look. Jack looked to Corpse, pointing between Sykkuno and him rapidly. “You’re not dating?”

Corpse nodded, managing to not hit Sykkunos own this time.

5up fell forward with a groan. Ash looked perplexed and Jack actually looked disappointed. “Then, what are you two?”

Sykkuno bit his lip. He doesn’t know. Corpse says he likes him constantly and Sykkuno knows he’s closer to being in love with Corpse but...he just can’t admit his feelings. This was nothing like his past relationship, absolutely zero things in common yet he still chokes on the words when he tries to say them to Corpse. It’s why he constantly seeked some physical contact with the taller; his way of saying those words without freezing. But it’s not enough. He knows it.

“I like Sykkuno. That’s it,” Corpses deep voice shook him from his thoughts. And he sounded so sure, so completely at peace with his words.

The three crewmates eyes were wide; his voice most likely shocking them. 5up was eyeing Corpse oddly though. “Oh god, Sykkuno you’ve got your man hooks in this poor guy,” Jack uttered.

“Huh?” Sykkuno choked out.

Ash shook her head and 5up was back to laying across the table. “Ash, add Corpse to the list of men that would kill to hold Sykkunos hand.”

The blue crewmate sighed, diligently typing something out in her comm that Sykkuno was much to embarrassed to even think about asking of. “He’s literally ten steps ahead of everyone on that list,” 5ups muffled voice pointed out. “He’s glued to Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno shot out of Corpses arms, saying he had to finish tasks in the greenhouse. His friends whined, laughing as Sykkuno moved quicker to escape the situation.

He had no doubt Corpse was right behind him. Even though there was only the sound of his footsteps, Sykkuno had long since figured out Corpse was all around silent.

The green crewmate thought back to all the times Corpse had been quiet and Sykkuno thinking he just wasn’t paying attention. Despite being a trained killer.

The doors to the greenhouse slid open and Sykkunos stomach fell when he saw Raes alarmed expression.

The grate to the vent.

“Sykkuno, oh my god,” she gasped out, glancing behind him for a moment before dragging him in. Corpse followed with purposefully heavy steps.

Rae took him to stand right in front of the large plant contained within the glass. There was cracks running down one side, all leading to a grate that was stuck deep into the glass.

Oh. Corpse is really strong. He flushed at the thought.

“What happened? You were here, did you see what happened?” Rae asked urgently, eyes snapping over his shoulder and narrowing.

Sykkuno turned his head slightly to see Corpse pointing to himself. Oh no.

“You did it?” Rae asked disbelievingly.

Corpse nodded and Sykkuno slid to stand completely in front of him. “No, er, when I found him it was like that, he found it and t-told me about it,” Sykkuno explained as calmly as he could.

Raes eyes were filled skepticism. She was still looking up at Corpse as she nodded slowly. She didn’t believe him. Sykkuno clenched his hands, ‘please think Corpse is just weirdly strong’.

“I guess the last mission was rough,” Rae said at last. “I’m chewing the last crew out for not marking this down in their debrief of the ship status.”

Sykkuno laughed awkwardly. Rae still looked at them like she knew before telling them that she’ll go let Toast know about the possible containment breach.

Containment breach?

She was gone before Sykkuno could ask and Corpse grabbed his hand.

“What does dating mean?”

“Eh? Oh,” Sykkunos tongue felt heavy when he looked up. “It’s–it’s when two, or more, people like eachother and…they do t-things with eachother only.”

“Things?”

“Like, like holding hands and hugging and,” Sykkuno flushed, looking down to one of the many plants beside Corpses foot. “K-kissing.”

Corpse was silent and Sykkuno scrambled to explain further. “I mean, you can hug and hold hands with other people, it’s just uh. When you do those things with the person you like, it means something different, f-feels different.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Corpse nodded, swinging their connected hands. “Sounds like we’re dating already.”

“Oh!” He squeaked, hand loosening between Corpses tight grip. “I–If you, do you want? Want to be dating me?”

“Of course I do. I like you, Sy,” Corpse said amusedly, like it was obvious.

“B-but–“

An alarm blared to life. O2 was down and Sykkuno had never been happier for how deadly these space ships were.

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧

Sykkuno was tired. Really tired. At some point he’d gotten separated from Corpse and it sucked.

One second Sykkuno was talking with Leslie and then Corpse was gone as another alarm blared.

He found the black crewmate back at the greenhouse, Corpse was sitting on the ground with a potted plant looking suspiciously bare.

By that point it was already time to sleep and Sykkuno had to lead the taller to his room. The second they entered Corpse threw his helmet off and yanked Sykkunos off too.

While surprised, Sykkuno only smiled up at Corpse, brown eyes meeting red. Barely. Corpses gaze was bouncing all over his face, lips pressed thin.

“What's wrong?” Sykkuno asked softly, cupping his face carefully as he spoke.

Corpse leaned into the touch, sighing blissfully. “Xqc is fucking annoying,” he said harshly, eyes closing for a moment when Sykkunos thumb grazed his cheekbone.

Sykkuno frowned, brows drawing together. “What’d he do? I’ll talk to him.”

Corpse chuckled, a small smile finally lighting up his face. He pulled Sykkunos hands down to his mouth and the shorter tensed, waiting for lips to press against them. Instead Corpse kept them there, breathing cold air over the knuckles. “I’ll be fine Sy, you don’t need to worry.”

“I’m,” Sykkuno exhaled shakily, the sound of blood rushing to his ears drowning out everything else. “Promise to tell me if he is bothering you.”

Sykkuno could feel his smile, saw it in the way his eyes curved and finally met his own. “Promise,” he breathed into his hand.

Ah. Sykkuno really wants to kiss him.

“Alright, l-let’s go to bed.”

Corpse brightened, eyes sparkling in mischief. “We sharing?”

Sykkuno huffed but his smile couldn’t be stopped. “We’ve been sharing, Corpse.”

The taller sighed, pulling Sykkuno, both still suited up sans helmet, towards the bed. They landed with an oomph and giggles. “You’re getting too used to me,” Corpse said between the laughter. “Spending too much time with me.”

Sykkunos smile was all teeth, no room to lie. “Never too much time with you.”

Corpse denied the pink of his cheeks when Sykkuno pinched them.

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧

The next day was much of the same, Toast asked him about the greenhouse but Sykkuno gave the same excuse. Toast also didn’t believe him. But he also didn’t question him. It was barely a relief since Sykkuno knew he’d be cornered by the two at some point.

Much of the same that Sykkuno enjoyed. Except Corpse had gone off to who knows where. This time the taller had been led off by Tina and Jack. Sykkuno was happy that Corpse was making friends.

It had been a couple of hours since they split ways and Sykkuno was in the middle of finishing some tests in the lab; Karl telling him he looked amazing holding the test tubes. It was once the purple crewmate took one step out of the room that Corpse popped out of the vent, loud and uncaring.

And it happened in slow motion; Sykkuno dropped all of the test tubes in his hands, Karl rounded back in with an urgency that almost tripped him, Corpse was still halfway in the vent and not getting out any faster. Sykkuno dove forward, blocking Karl from getting too far into the room and hopefully from seeing Corpse.

“Is this a hug Sykkuno? Is The Sykkuno actually hugging me right now?” Karl asked excitedly, eyes wide behind his helmet.

Sykkuno laughed stiffly, managing not to jump when Karl actually pulled him into a hug. “Eh, well, you’re just so handsome Karl, I c-couldn’t help it,” Sykkuno said, red ears ringing.

Karl choked, letting go of Sykkuno just to make a show of wiping his eyes. “I’m so platonically in love with you Sykkuno, please.”

Sykkuno actually laughed this time, hand twitching to cover his mouth despite his helmet still being dark. “But!”

Oh.

Karl gently pushed past him, standing on his toes to see the mess on the ground. Sykkuno was a bit busy checking his surroundings to make sure Corpse had gone–

“Was that what the noise was?” 

“Yeah, i uh, I was being clumsy and didn’t hold on tight enough.”

Karl nodded, looked up and screamed. Sykkuno yelped, looking over to where Karl had and almost screaming himself. Corpse was standing on the opposite side of the room, a drooping daisy in his hand.

“C-Corpse,” Sykkuno choked out, reaching up to turn his visor light on.

Karl’s scream abruptly cut off, the purple crewmate having to lean against a lab table as he breathed unevenly. Sykkuno looked between him and Corpse nervously; Corpse slowly coming closer.

The taller stopped just inches in front of him and Sykkuno had to tilt his head just slightly to properly look up at him, eyes questioning. Corpse paused before nudging his hand with the flower forward, knuckles tapping against the thick green material of Sykkunos suit.

Sykkuno looked at the daisy and then up and then down. Then up, cheeks pink. “Is, this is for m-me?” He asked shyly.

Corpse nodded jerkily and Sykkuno smiled softly. He took the flower delicately from Corpses crushing grip and smiled wider when he saw the poor crumpled stem of the flower. No wonder it was drooping. “It’s very p-pretty, Corpse,” Sykkuno said sincerely, twirling it carefully. “Thank you.”

Corpse nodded one more time before turning on his heel and, thankfully, leaving through the sliding doors.

Karl was still wheezing.

“That was really fucking cute,” Karl gasped out. “But where the hell did he come from?”

Sykkuno shrugged, staring down at the flower with shining eyes.

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧

It didn’t take long for Corpse to do something else…odd.

It was lunch and Sykkuno hadn’t gotten the chance to even get his food despite it being 15 minutes in. Everyone had immediately pounced on him when they saw the flower tucked into his right chest pocket. For some reason Rae and Poki were the loudest, yelling in delight when he begrudgingly told the table it was from Corpse.

Karl was at the very end of the table, mumbling with 5up and, surprisingly, keeping out of the drama.

“He was just being nice guys, c’mon guys,” Sykkuno whined, turning to Toast who sat beside him in a silent cry for help.

But Toast had one of those grins that always led to Sykkunos demise. “I don’t know man, Corpse doesn’t give me flowers…”

“B-but,” Sykkuno desperately grasped at any kind of excuse. Nothing.

Corpse came by, silencing everyone into hushed titters. He was carrying a tray of Sykkunos favorite foods. Oh, Sykkuno was very much going to die.

Corpse placed the tray in front of him before promptly leaving. Rae pulled at her hair and Poki bit her lip; they both looked like they were holding back a scream.

Sykkuno, while sad that Corpse didn’t sit with him, was more than happy to get a tray full of food. At last. Being busy eating meant everyone soon dissolved into separate conversation that didn’t revolve around him and Corpse. It was white noise that he enjoyed, and would’ve enjoyed more if Corpse was pressed to his side like usual.

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧

The next occurrence was just like the others.

Sykkuno was in reactor with Jack, both working together to make sure it wouldn’t have any kind of meltdown any time soon. They were maybe halfway done when Jack grumbled that they were missing a piece.

“I’m pretty sure they got a few extra pieces in here,” Jack said as he slowly stood up. “Stay here, I’ll get them just for you best friend.”

Sykkuno smiled brightly before focusing back on the mess of wires and buttons. Jack was just up ahead, back facing him as he pushed through the couple of shelves in the room.

“Sy.”

Sykkuno jolted, turning around to see Corpse standing beside the vent in the room. His smile widened. “Hi Corpse!”

Corpse made his way over to him, squatting beside him and looking at the panel. “What’re you doing?”

“Mm, making sure this part doesn’t malfunction,” Sykkuno said, poking at some dangerous looking wires.

“W-want to come with me? To the greenhouse?” Corpse asked shakily as he drummed his fingers against his knee.

Surprise colored Sykkunos smile. “Sure, but after this! Oh, we can bring Jack too!”

Corpse went still. Then he reached into the opened panel and grabbed a handful of wires. Sykkuno watched almost dumbly as he yanked. All the wires came out with his closed fist.

Sykkuno gasped just as an alarm went off.

“What the goddamn?” Jack screeched, facing them and eyes on Corpses hand.

“Jack is busy now. Let’s go just the two of us,” Corpse whispered, the alarm almost drowning his muted voice out. 

“C-corpse?! Y-you can just, oh Jesus,” Sykkuno tried desperately to pull the wires out of Corpses hand to no avail. “W-we need to fix this Corpse!”

Jack ran the short way over, glaring at the half empty panel before turning the gaze to Corpse. “We need the wires you just pulled out or we’re all going to die,” he deadpanned.

Corpse let go and Sykkuno almost fell onto his butt with how hard he yanked in the moment of release. Both Jack and Corpse steadied him but he shook the hands off and passed the wires to Jack.

The doors slid open as Jack started to work on fixing the wires into place. Ash and Poki came running through. “What's happening?” Poki asked urgently.

Sykkuno motioned to the mess of ripped wires and both women were quick to jump into it too. Sykkuno made sure to give them space. He wasn’t as well versed in this as them and knew he’d only be in the way.

“They got it Sykkuno, let’s go,” Corpse said once again.

And Sykkuno could only nod; still confused on why Corpse even did that. Well, no time to think about it, Corpse was already pulling him up by his hand.

“How did all these wires come out?” Poki asked.

“Corpse pulled them out,” Jack said as he stuck in another wire.

“Pulled?”

“Yup. I don’t even know how he got in here. I never noticed the doors opening.”

The doors slid shut before Sykkuno could hear anything else.

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧

It was just an hour before bed time when Corpse showed up again. Acting just as weird.

Sykkuno was finishing up his last wiring for the day, huddled in the corner of the hallway just outside of the locker room. Tina had gone into the locker rooms to clean up before bed and Sykkuno promised to wait for her to come out. It was lucky that he had his last task just outside.

Everyone else had either gone to their rooms or were mingling in cafeteria.

There was a clatter behind him and Sykkuno touched the wrong wires together, snatching his hand back when it was shocked. He pouted, gripping his fingers before shaking the hand out.

He didn’t turn around and instead focused on finishing up the last three wires. They always needed to be wiggled around or else they’d malfunction. Rae had ranted about how the government is trying to get them killed with how badly the ships are.

Another rattle behind him and Sykkunos zapped his hand again. “Ow,” he mumbled half heartedly.

“Sykkuno.”

The green crewmate almost yanked the whole wire out of the panel. Sykkuno glanced around, eyes scanning everywhere but seeing no one. He swallowed, cautiously calling out.

“In the vent,” Corpse called back.

Sykkunos eyes widened and he quickly walked the couple feet to the vent, staring down it and only seeing darkness.

He squatted, finger pushing through the lines just barely. Another finger touched his and Sykkuno smiled. “What, Corpse what are you doing down there?”

“Here to walk you back.”

Sykkunos brows drew closer. “Walk me back? Where am I going?”

Corpse huffed as though the answer was obvious. “Walk you back to your room.”

Sykkuno giggled and heard Corpse shuffle around in the vent. “Like usual then?”

“You’re being sassy,” Corpse said amusedly and Sykkuno giggled again. “Yeah, like usual Sy. But…”

“But?”

“We’re holding hands the whole way this time.”

Sykkuno flushed but his smile stayed true. “Not like u-usual then,” he said lightly. “I’d like to; really like to hold your hand.”

“Sykkuno?”

The green crewmate froze, turning his head to see Tina standing just out of the locker room, her gaze inquisitive. “Are you talking to the vent?”

“Y-yes?”

Tinas eyes sharpened, glancing to the vent. “Is it talking back?”

Sykkuno forced a laugh as he stood back up, dusting imaginary dirt off his knees. “No, of course not! I just thought I’d seen something down there.”

Tina immediately relaxed and laughed along with him. “Oh good, I thought it’d be a ghost or something,” she said in relief. “Toast has been telling too many stories.”

“Toast has some really good stories,” Sykkuno said, moving to walk beside and subtly move her out of the area. It worked; Tina falling into step beside him as he walked out of the room.

“Yeah but he doesn’t need to make them all existentially terrifying.”

Sykkuno glanced once more at the vent and sadly wondered if they’d have the chance to walk back to their room together.

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧

Sykkuno did not get to walk back with Corpse. Or fall asleep with him beside him. Or wake up with him wrapped around his body.

It was already a bad morning and Sykkuno briefly wondered if Corpses behavior was something more than him just being him.

He sighed, flipping every which way on the bed until he landed on the side facing towards the room. His flower was resting in a plastic cup filled with water and a single penny at the bottom. It was the best he could do in keeping the plant alive but it didn’t look any worse than yesterday and Sykkuno nodded to himself. Time to get up.

He had barely locked his helmet into place when a knock came to his door and he hurriedly opened it, mouth open in anticipation. It clicked shut when he saw Karl.

Karl grinned teasingly. “Not Corpse, sorry!”

Sykkuno pouted, turning his visor light on and earning another laugh from the other. “Toast wanted me to come get you, actually.”

Sykkuno pout pressed into a thin line. “W-what does he need me for?”

Karl shrugged. It’s about Corpse.

Sykkuno couldn’t do anything but follow the other crewmate, passing by his friends with a small smile that dropped each time he didn’t see Corpse. Maybe he was with Toast, he reasoned.

Except, once inside of admin, there wasn’t a black crewmate waiting for him. Only Toast and Rae. “Oh, hey there guys!” He said with too much enthusiasm.

Neither looked enthused.

Karl patted his shoulder and Karl left him to the wolves, grinning when Sykkuno shot him a pleasing look. The doors slid shut and Sykkuno felt something in his stomach drop along with them. 

“Sykkuno, it’s about time you fessed up,” Toast started.

First tactic; play dumb. “What do you mean, Toast? I just woke up.”

Rae advanced on him before he could finish his sentence. Sykkuno took multiple steps back but Rae stopped with enough space for him to still breathe easily. “Come on Sykkuno, it’s only been two days and this is already the worst cover up we’ve ever seen from you.”

Sykkuno anxiously twisted his fingers together. “Eh, I still don’t know what you guys are talking about but I’m sorry?”

Oh man did Toast get closer too? Sykkuno took another couple steps back as they took some forward.

“I always thought something was off with you, but this is a completely different conversation,” Toast said, glancing down when Sykkuno almost tripped over the vent in his slow retreat. “This is about–“

The vent creaked open behind Sykkuno and everyone froze. There was a loud crack before it fell into silence again.

Rae and Toast were staring wide eyed behind him, Raes mouth open in a silent yell.

“These people bothering you, Sykkuno?”

His words tasted like dread and comfort, sickly sweet.

“What the fuck? How did–those vents shouldn’t, they’re too small,” Rae hissed under her breath.

Corpses arm falls over Sykkunos shoulder; relaxed and the complete opposite of the tension holding Sykkuno up.

“H-he, uh, hold on guys–“

“Get away from him Sykkuno,” Toasts voice was as firm as his hand clamping over his arm, pulling away from Corpse and stumbling between him and Rae. “And stay away from Sykkuno.”

Oh Jesus. Oh no, this is going so wrong.

Corpse sighed, still unbothered and Sykkuno wanted to grab the taller and shake him (gently) before hiding away.

“Please wait,” Sykkuno said, trying and failing to stand before his hostile friends. Toast was still gripping his arm and Rae was pushing him to stand behind them.

“What the fuck are you?” Rae asked brusquely.

Sykkuno looked to Corpse imploringly. Toast was seconds away from hitting his comms.

Corpse sighed once more. Then his stomach ripped open and Rae screamed as a sharp mouth gaped open and flung an equally sharp tongue at the three. Corpses helmet cracked and Sykkuno used the moment of confused fear to escape from his two friends; barely avoiding Toasts hand reaching for him again.

Sykkuno jumped in front of Corpse and Rae screamed louder, fear filling it. But the green crewmate grabbed the tongue and pulled. Hard.

Corpse whined, the noise sharp, until Sykkuno let go. “Stop that, you’re scaring them,” Sykkuno scolded, crossing his arms.

The tongue retreated into his mouth in his stomach before it sealed shut again. “They asked what I was,” Corpse replied petulantly, voice jagged and even deeper than usual.

Sykkuno just knew the taller was still in his alien from underneath the suit and he huffed. “You could have explained–or, or lied,” Sykkuno pointed out, fingers tapping against his arm. “These are my friends, Corpse.”

Corpse actually shrunk down. His shoulders drawing up and Sykkuno softened. Curse him and his stupid flip-flopping heart. “Just. Just don’t do that again,” Sykkuno said carefully.

Corpse just inched closer and Sykkuno opened his arms. Begrudgingly; he forced himself to think.

The taller easily slipped between his awaiting arms and squeezed Sykkuno close, arms wrapping around his waist maybe too strongly. But Sykkuno sighed at the hug, helmet hitting Corpses awkwardly. Corpse grumbled at not being able to drop his face into his neck but was appeased when Sykkuno patted his back.

“Oh my god. Sykkuno is a monster fucker.”

Said monster fucker spluttered, unable to turn in Corpses arms as he tried to explain. “N-no! G-guys, Corpse is an alien, n-not a monster!”

“Sykkuno is an alien fucker.”

Sykkuno wheezed and Corpses rumbling laughter didn’t help.

It was once Sykkuno managed to turn in Corpses arms that he saw, despite the incessant teasing, both Toast and Rae were tensed. There was caution and wariness in their gazes, Toasts easy grin was strained and Rae looked between fight or flight.

“S-so, I can explain?” Sykkuno said, or asked anxiously.

“Yeah, no shit you'll explain,” Toast bit out, Rae nodding along.

𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧𖤣𖥧𖥣｡𖥧 𖧧

Explaining things was odd. But there wasn’t much else to say aside from the obvious. Corpse is an alien. The said crewmate had kept quiet during the whole explanation, still stuck to Sykkuno.

“So…did he kill them? The crew in your last mission,” Rae asked bluntly, still as untrustworthy as earlier.

They had relocated to the office, where seats were available and much needed for the conversation. Sykkuno and Corpse sat together while Rae and Toast sat across the room. The space between them made Sykkuno itch.

“No, er,” Sykkuno hesitated and that’s all the answer they needed.

“As much as I don’t want to die a horrible death, please get the fuck away from it,” Toast cut in, eyes narrowing at Corpse.

Frustration filled Sykkunos lungs. “He’s Corpse. Not ‘it’ or anything else you can think of,” Sykkuno muttered vehemently. “He’s no different than before you knew he’s not human.”

“He’s killed people, actual humans,” Rae denied.

The frustration filled his mouth before he could swallow it down and Sykkuno said the one thing he’d never wanted to. “So have I!”

The silence that hung between them was nothing compared to the piercing cold that struck his body. He barely even felt Corpse curling closer over him.

“What?” Rae breathed, her mouth pulled into a thin line. Toast was no better but there was a glint of something like clarity in his eyes.

Sykkuno knew that telling people was equal to killing them off. Having someone not in the association know of what he does is not permitted. It meant he’d have to kill them. But Sykkuno also knew he’d been left on radio silence from said association. But that didn’t have to mean anything.

Trust the association that raised him? Or the first friends he’d ever had? Sykkuno was always bad with decisions.

“I–the only reason I’m here is to kill people. It’s s-something like a trial I have to pass. The first mission I failed because, because it was you guys and I couldn’t. The second, I also couldn’t. But uhm…Corpse found out and started to kill them for me,” Sykkuno explained quickly, anxiety starting to squeeze his throat. “I helped eventually. And now I’m here.”

Rae looked disbelieving and Sykkuno cringed. “I mean, I knew something was off with you but murderer? Damn,” Toast said slowly, thoughtfully.

Sykkuno hung his head, staring at Corpses black boots.

“And? You gonna kill us now?”

His head shot back up, cracking against Corpses. It most certainly added another crack to the black crewmates helmet but Sykkuno wasn’t too worried. “No, no, never! I c-could never, I swear!” He promised desperately, feverish gaze only seeing contempt and suspicion in his friends eyes. He gasped brokenly. “I–you guys can g-get rid of me! Throw me out if you don’t–“

“No,” Corpse growled, voice crackling with an aggression that made Sykkuno flinch.

“Jeez, relax Sykkuno, we believe you,” Toast said easily. “Yeah. Don’t worry,” Rae added with a small smile.

Just like that; Sykkuno practically collapsed against Corpses chest, going boneless and letting the taller hold him up. Corpse made some noise deep in his chest, the rumble soothing Sykkunos frayed nerves almost instantly. He felt a bit like crying.

“I’m sorry,” he said after multiple deep breaths.

Toast scoffed and Rae moved out of her chair and towards him. He doesn’t know what he was expecting but Corpse letting him go didn't ease the uncertainty. But Rae was already pulling him out of the chair and tugging him into a hug.

“Oh. This is nice,” Sykkuno hiccuped, arms hanging awkwardly at his sides.

Raes laugh was short and sweet but said everything he needed and wanted. That he’ll be fine, they don’t see him any differently. He won’t be thrown into the lava pit.

Pulling away was a bit difficult, Sykkuno still unable to properly look into Raes eyes. The red crewmate gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before rounding on Corpse.

“You,” she pointed an accusing finger down at him, lips twitching with a smile. “I can’t believe I actually gave you dating advice.”

Sykkunos eyes widened and Corpse snickered. “D-dating advice?”

“Yeah, this guy here came begging me–“

“Lies. Don’t listen to her Sy,” Corpse interrupted, cracked helmet tilting to look past Rae.

“BEGGING,” Rae enunciated with a shout. “He didn't even know what dating was. Actually. I should’ve known something was off when he said that…”

That explains why Corpse had been doing all those things recently. Not that he minded; at all. It was actually really cute.

Sykkuno wondered if Corpse looked as embarrassed as he felt.

“While Sykkuno being an alien fucker is fun and all–“

“Toast!”

“–we should think about what’s next,” Toast continued unflinchingly.

“What do you mean what's next?”

“Your boyfriend hasn’t been subtle if I really think about it. I wouldn’t be surprised if just about everyone has figured out he isn't exactly normal,” Toast explained.

True. Very true. Sykkuno flicked at the zipper of his suit, thinking. “Ignore it until someone brings it up?”

Both Rae and Toast nodded. “Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited as always (curtsies)
> 
> Uhh so y’all (me) were getting too horny so I’m going back to killing ;)


End file.
